battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AH-6 Little Bird
Were you looking for the OH-6 Loach from Battlefield Vietnam? The AH-6 Little Bird is an American light attack helicopter introduced in the United States military in 1980. It was based off the OH-6 Loach and MD-500 light helicopters. It is armed with one 30mm chain gun, two 12.7mm GAU-19 gatling guns and two 7.62mm M134 Dillion miniguns, and can travel at speeds of up to 282 kilometers per hour. The A/MH-6 was started in 1960, the U.S. Army issued Technical Specification 153 for a Light Observation Helicopter (LOH) that could perform personnel transport, escort and attack missions, casualty evacuation and observation. Twelve companies took part in the competition and Hughes Tool Company's Aircraft Division submitted the Model 369. Two designs, those submitted by Fairchild-Hiller and Bell, were selected as finalists by the Army-Navy design competition board, but the Army later included the helicopter from Hughes as well. Battlefield 2: Armored Fury In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the AH-6 Little Bird is used as the United States Marine Corps's scout helicopter. The driver is armed with two M134 Dillion miniguns and can use a UAV once about every minute. Like other scout helicopters, the Little Bird can carry two passengers on the sides. These passengers can use whatever kit weapons they have with them, allowing Anti-Tank soldiers to fire rockets at enemy armor, or Engineers to fix the helicopter with their wrench or airdrop anti-tank mines on high-traffic roads. The AH-6 is considered the best out of the three scout helicopters in combat. Its guns are mounted the closest, allowing it to easily get two hits on an enemy scout helicopter every time. The AH-6 is also very vulnerable to anti-air and ground fire. IGLA sites can easily down one if it is out of flares, and Support soldiers can lay down fire upon them, as can any heavy or mounted machine gun. The pilot should make good use of the UAV before going into an enemy control point to spot threats and take them out. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the AH-6J is a light helicopter issued to NATO. It appears in the mission Catching Flak as a friendly vehicle that players can hot-swap to. It features two seats: one pilot and one passenger. The pilot controls the vehicle and has rapid firing rocket pods at their disposal with 200 rockets in reserve, and the passenger has dual miniguns at their disposal. It is a fast and maneuverable vehicle capable of dispatching high amounts of firepower short time. However, its armor is relatively weak and it can be shot down with ease by mounted machine guns or even a group of foot soldiers with conventional weapons. Battlefield Play4Free The MD530 Littlebird is featured in the map Dragon Valley. It has high maneuverability, fast speed and decent firepower. It spawns when the B flag is held by the US Marine Corps and is the American counterpart of the Russian Z-11w. Battlefield 3 The''' AH-6J Little Bird''' is available for use in several multiplayer maps, including Damavand Peak, Operation Firestorm, and Kharg Island. While the vehicle is featured in the Battlefield 3 singleplayer campaign, there are no misions in which the player has control of the vehicle. File:BF3_AH-6_LITTLE_BIRD_FROM_FL_EP3.png|The AH-6J Little Bird as seen in Fault Line Series Episode 3 File:BF3_AH-6_MARINES_FL_TRAILER.png|Marines jumping off a ledge escorted by AH-6J Little Birds References External links *AH-6 Little Bird on Wikipedia Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Attack Helicopter Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free